Everything I Do
by Shadow-Flower-76
Summary: SunCeXDaQiao Songfic using Bryan Adams, Everything I Do, it's about the day that Sun Ce first met Da Qiao and it was love at first sight. Also some other minor pairings inside, please R&R.


**Hi, I know it's been an insanely long time since I've posted anything, but here's a oneshot/songfic dedicated to my old friend and ShadowingPassion9532, it's a Sun Ce and Da Qiao one (also with a bit of Zhou Yu/Xiao Qiao, Shang Xiang/Liu Bei and Sun Quan/OC (Lu Kyoko)), I haven't done one of these before but it's her favourite pairing so I decided to give it a go, it's goes back to how they first met. The song is "Everything I do" By Bryan Adams, don't know how well it works but I'm giving it a shot. **SP This is, well, a response to your "Here Without You" oneshot/songfic

**Also decided to be sly and sneak my own created character in here, Lu Kyoko from my story Changing Heart (even though her relationship in this is a preview of Under Cherry Blossom Trees – a story soon to be published once Changing Heart is finished)**

**First songfic I've ever made so no flames on this one, if you don't like it don't read or review, simple as that.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONG OR CHARACTERS (except mentioned above) ONLY THE PLOT IS MINE**

**Sun Ce was tired of these banquets his father was always hosting; he didn't understand the need to celebrate this often, he had to admit, his sibling's birthdays would have been the exceptions. He kept looking around the room trying to find Zhou Yu, hoping for something to relieve the boredom, and then his breath seemed to catch in his throat when he saw her.**

Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me

**She was sitting with his Sun Shang Xiang, Lu Kyoko and a girl of equal beauty, but she was more still, more calm... Sitting perfectly still while the other girls kept switching positions. They were all dressed elegantly, as expected, a rarity for Shang Xiang and Lu Kyoko, but the other two, particularly her, seemed to suit it, as though it would be strange to see them differently, and their hair and makeup was all set to match, making the four a breath taking combination to any man, but Sun Ce could not take his eyes off one particular girl.**

Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more

**She had her head tilted slightly and then she looked his way and their eyes met, he felt himself immediately captivated by her large brown eyes, however he looked away when he felt his cheeks starting to turn red, what was wrong with him? He'd never been properly embarrassed before, especially when it came to women, he was never shy... But he'd never seen anyone like Da Qiao.**

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for

**Of course, that was where he recognised her from, he'd heard rumours about her beauty, but in his opinion, none of them did her any justice, and immediately assumed that the other unfamiliar girl was Xiao Qiao, especially as her beauty rivalled Da Qiao's. He risked looking over to her again, and she had shared another look with him for a few moments before his sister once again engaged her in conversation, finally drawing her eyes away from his.**

You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

**Later that night, he had eventually found the courage to go over there, albeit he had Zhou Yu and Sun Quan with him, and the rest had evolved from there. Zhou Yu had easily fallen in love with the younger Qiao sister, he had remembered hearing Sun Quan commenting on how 'opposites did attract', Sun Ce immediately saw his point, he was calm and sensible and she was lively and bubbly. But Sun Ce had always thought that even right next to each other had attracted, he had never figured out how Sun Quan and Lu Kyoko had never realised how good of a match they would be if Sun Quan had the bottle to admit how he really felt to his best friend. Shang Xiang was promised to the Shu leader, Liu Bei, at this point and Sun Ce had been surprised that he had not accepted the invitation, even if he had been very polite about it, and Sun Ce knew that the young leader of Shu was crazy about Sun Ce's little sister.**

Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide

**Sun Ce knew that a battle with Wei was near, he knew that there was a good chance he would never see her again, he did what his heart wanted, not what his head was telling him to do... and asked her to dance with him. She accepted, the song was lively and Sun Ce had no trouble dancing to the fast music, then when it suddenly turned slow and she wrapped her small arms around him and rest her head on his chest, he felt his heart miss a beat... or five, hoping she couldn't feel it pounding in his chest. He looked over to the band and saw Shang Xiang with Lu Kyoko, both of them had smirks on their faces and Shang Xiang winked to him, he knew she'd done this on purpose, he glared back at her which made their smiles grow wider and they went back to the group, and it wasn't long after that Xiao Qiao almost literally dragged Zhou Yu onto the dance floor, Lu Meng went over to Sun Quan, who was now with Zhou Tai and started talking quietly to him, he could see his brother protesting but after a while he gave in, and Sun Ce saw him dancing a short while later with Lu Kyoko not that far away, once he knew where everyone was he concentrated again on the beautiful women holding onto him, like she'd never see him again.**

Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice

**The song ended far too fast for Sun Ce's liking and felt his heart wrench when she walked away from him, back over to Shang Xiang, but on her way she turned around and gave Sun Ce a wide smile, one he somehow knew was completely genuine and felt himself smiling back at her. Then, suddenly feeling too hot under her gaze, he went out onto the balcony and listened to the music that the band was playing, taking another drink with him, and then putting it down on the thick stone railing, realising that maybe it was all the wine making him feel hot, and after a while he cooled down, remembering his dance with Da Qiao, and felt his heart speed up again. Did he have any chance for a hope that she liked him?**

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more

**He heard someone come onto to the balcony behind him and half expected it to be Zhou Yu with some witty sarcasm about his obvious infatuation for the elder Qiao sister, he was surprised to see Da Qiao standing there, she simply smiled at him and she walked slowly towards him**

"Da Qiao..."** Sun Ce started but she cut across him**

"My lord, if I may be so rude and interrupt"** Sun Ce nodded, to make her feel more comfortable** "I've heard a lot of rumours about Wu and it's obvious charm, and the beauty of the scenery, but none of them do it any justice... You have a fine kingdom"

**He nodded again, not meeting her eyes, but felt hers on him; in the end he couldn't resist her beauty and looked her in the eyes.**

**And then she felt something, something unfamiliar when she looked at him, she'd heard many rumours about the famed, hot-headed, mighty Little Conqueror, but he seemed a different man to all the bloodthirsty rumours, and she somehow knew... that he cared about her, the way she did about him. She walked over to the railing of the balcony and leant on the railing, looking out across the castle scenery; Sun Ce turned around and leant on the railing next to her.**

Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

**After a while the silence between them was killing Sun Ce, he cleared his throat and she looked at him, and he lost his words before they even entered his brain, she was just so beautiful, Da Qiao seemed to sense this and break the silence** "You know... Me and my sister Xiao are going to be here in Wu for quite a long time, I'd like a tour for the two of us if that's possible"

"Yeah sure"** He almost felt his heart sink, he'd been expecting something else, or maybe he'd just been hoping for something else** "I could easily arrange for a few officers to take you and your sister around Wu"

**Da Qiao bit her bottom lip, that hadn't been what she'd been hoping he'd say, she looked back into the hall and saw that Xiao Qiao easily had Zhou Yu's entire attention, she smiled slightly and then looked back to Sun Ce** "Actually, I was thinking that maybe you and Lord Zhou Yu could show us around the country... if that is okay with the both of you?"

**Sun Ce was confused** "Zhou Yu?"** Then he turned around and saw just how much Zhou Yu seemed to be enjoying the younger Qiaos company immensely, and then he saw his father in the hall, he was looking at Sun Ce, smiling, Sun Ce then thought** 'He must have done this on purpose'** He smiled back and shook his head slightly before turning his attention back to Da Qiao** "I have no objection... and I'm sure that Yu doesn't"

There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love

**Da Qiao giggled slightly, it was only quiet, but enough to almost still Sun Ce's heart, an angel's laugh, it was only then that the clouds parted and the moon shone onto the castle. Including the balcony, making Da Qiao's already pale skin silver, and her hair and eyes shone in the light, it was only then that Sun Ce realised just how perfect she was, in this light, she really was an angel, Sun Ce knew he was staring at her, and then she looked at him** "What?"

**Sun Ce had no idea what to say**

There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way

"Nothing"** He said eventually** "It's just... When the moon came out... You just look so beautiful... The most beautiful I've ever seen in my entire life"

**Da Qiao hadn't been expecting that, she looked back over to the view and raised her hand to her face, to hide her extreme blush, but Sun Ce still saw it before she could cover it** "Thank you"** She said, it was barely coherent, and it made Sun Ce smile** "You deserve it Da"

**Da Qiao looked back to Sun Ce, nobody ever called her "Da" except Xiao Qiao and her father, her eyes widened, and Sun Ce caught on quickly** "I'm sorry if I offended you by that Lady Qiao"

**Sun Ce picked up his drink and went to go back into the hall, but something stopped him**

Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more

**Da Qiao had grabbed hold of his free hand to stop him, he turned back towards her, surprised** "I don't want you to go... I feel safe around you... I feel happy... Free"** She said, not releasing his hand, but looking at her feet in embarrassment, he took two small steps and cleared the space between them, Da Qiao was still by the railing and Sun Ce was now in front of her, he leaned over her to place his drink on the railing and looked down at her, then she, quickly, stood on tiptoes and placed her lips on his, Sun Ce, was very happily surprised, and deepened the kiss, and she wrapped her arms around him and he around her.**

I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - Yeah I'd die for you

**Sun Ce didn't want to let her go... She was no longer just an angel... She was his angel, and he wanted it to stay that way, he broke the kiss** "Da Qiao?"

"Yes?" **She answered, her voice seemed much lighter**

"I don't ever want to be apart from you... I want my angel to stay by my side forever... Will you marry me?"

"You're asking me?"** Da Qiao asked, surprised, that wasn't generally the way, normally the man made a contract which the woman had to abide by**

"Yes... But I want you to be happy... If you do not want me, I will not force you to marry me"

**Da Qiao was hurt, after this, how could he think that she wouldn't want him** "You love me enough to need me, but enough to let me go to make me happy... But I know I would only be happy with you... I will marry you Lord Sun Ce"

"Just call me Ce"

Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

**And then they kissed again, and the moon seemed to shine only on them, Sun Ce: The Lord of Wu and his wife to be, Da Qiao: The most beautiful woman in the land.... And Sun Ce cherished every moment with his angel**

**AN: Okay I realised that at the end I could have used a different song than Everything I Do but I hope it still works well, please R&R.**


End file.
